Various surgical methods employing sutures have been used in the past for closing or binding together wounds in human or animal tissue, such as skin, muscles, tendons, internal organs, nerves, blood vessels, and the like. More specifically, the surgeon may use a surgical needle with an attached conventional suture (which can be a smooth monofilament or can be a multi-filament) to pierce the tissue alternately on opposing faces of the wound and thus sew the wound closed. Whether the wound is accidental or surgical, loop stitching is the method often used, especially for surface wounds. The surgical needle is then removed and the ends of the suture are tied, typically with at least three overhand throws to form a knot.
Since the time of their conception, self-retaining sutures (sometimes referred to as barbed sutures), which are generally of the same materials as conventional sutures, have offered numerous advantages over closing wounds with conventional sutures. A self-retaining suture includes an elongated body that has one or more spaced retainers, which project from the body surface along the body length. The retainers are arranged to allow passage of the self-retaining suture in one direction through tissue but resist movement of the self-retaining suture in the opposite direction. Thus, the main advantage of self-retaining sutures has been the provision of a non-slip attribute. Accordingly, self-retaining sutures do not have to be knotted at the completion of the stitch, the requirement for a surgical follower to maintain tension on a continuous stitch, as is done in the application of conventional sutures, is also eliminated. However, like a conventional suture, a self-retaining suture may be inserted into tissue using a surgical needle.
While the retainers provide the strength necessary to prevent the fiber from slipping backwards and eliminates the need for tying a knot at the termination point of the stitch, the initial placement of the stitch may require the use of some means to anchor the suture in the local tissue. In response to this need, stitch initiation features have been incorporated into some self-retaining devices. Stitches may be initiated through the creation of a typical surgeon's knot or through the addition of clips or other mechanical clamping devices appended to the suture. Stitches may be initiated through the use of integral looped ends, tabs, buttons and reverse retainer elements. However, many of these anchoring means suffer from defects or are burdensome or costly to prepare, and thus the present invention seeks to provide an improved anchoring means.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0267531 discloses a barbed suture device that is produced with a variety of anchoring elements attached to the non-needled end of the device. However, preparing these anchoring elements requires multiple secondary operations with great precision in the production of the anchors and the subsequent attachment to the fiber. This increased demand for secondary operations increases the cost to produce the device. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0248067 discloses an anchoring device with a looped end with barbed type projections, while U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,017 similarly discloses a suture having a looped end.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0116718 discloses a prosthetic screen tacking device that is produced with a perpendicular foot at one end, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,765 discloses a single-piece soft tissue fixation device that includes an elongated element terminating in a tip at one end and a receptacle at the other end which can be bonded with each other in a welded joint. The device is made of a heat-bondable, biocompatible material that can be ultrasonically or thermally welded. The tip and receptacle of the device can be textured or contoured or otherwise complementarily configured to promote mutual engagement prior to and during bonding. It should be noted, that the receptacle component is not intended to provide the stitch initiation functionality, but rather to provide a replacement for a knot with a welded joint of the looped suture. Producing these geometries, however, is difficult.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0149447 discloses a barbed suture device that is produced with a stopper on the non-needled end. It is proposed that the device can be produced through injection molding, cutting ribbon or stamping ribbon stock to produce the desired shapes. These methods, including the use of injection molding, however, limits options of materials given the required melt viscosity, and through any of these methods, may ultimately result in weaker sutures. U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,330 discloses a welded end effector, in which a knot is first tied in the suture, and subsequent fusing the knot to form a stopper. This method is inefficient since it requires the initial formation of a knotted structure, and then the application of energy may result in notches or dents due to the inherently open initial knotted structure. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,323,316 and 8,333,788 each disclose the use of a knotted end effector, where the end effector includes a knot including a plurality of throws. The initial formation of a knotted structure is to be avoided through the present invention.
PCT Publication No. WO 2012/004758 discloses a suture thread that is produced with a stopper on the non-needled end of the fiber. It is proposed that the stopper may be molded or heated and the free end of the suture fiber is inserted into the molten polymer to seal the fiber to the stopper. This method of production requires the addition of the secondary component to the base fiber in a molten condition and the thermal exposure to the molten polymer may result in a loss of strength in the base fiber due to elevated temperature exposure.
While the aforementioned publications have attempted to improve sutures by preparing end effectors, each of the attempts have been either ineffective, inefficient, or pose processing problems. There remains a need to produce a stitch initiation feature that does not require significant secondary processing steps, such as the formation of a knot, or the addition of secondary components, such as addition of molten material, and which results in a strong anchor to hold the suture in place.